Sanae Kochiya/RicePigeon
With the power to summon two goddesses to her side, in addition to actually being deified as a goddess, Sanae is far from a pushover. By controlling the wind at will, Sanae can redirect projectiles just when you think they can't hit you, as well as using the wind to cancel its actions, so as to be no slouch in the comboing department either. ) |Image = File:Sanaefroggy.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon & Daniel9999999 |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Sanae Kochiya/RicePigeon & Daniel9999999's Version}} Gameplay This version uses a customized gameplay with less reliance on projectiles. Unlike Ricepigeon's other version, this version is a four-button character using , , , and . Many of her attacks gain bonuses on counterhit, such as increased damage and hitstun, allowing for combos that are not otherwise possible. Some moves will also gain new properties on counterhit, such as . Like with most versions of Sanae, she can summon Kanako and Suwako through the use of attacks, both of which will display a cooldown meter that shows when Sanae will be able to summon the goddesses again. Sanae's + , , and moves will summon Kanako, while + , , and will summon Suwako instead. Each Kanako & Suwako attack apply different cooldown times to their respective meters. Instead of using Kanako's sprites from Hisoutensoku, this version uses sprites taken from Cabbage's Kanako. Inspired by Hisoutensoku, Sanae's wind mechanic returns, performed by pressing + plus any direction. The wind's direction can be changed once before Sanae lands back on the ground, and once activated will last about 2 seconds, altering both Sanae's movement and the trajectory of some of Sanae's attacks. This includes her Kanako log toss, Wind Call, Kanako Thrust, Packet Toss and Charm of Good Commerce attacks. Unlike Hisoutensoku, however, Sanae can call up wind even while on the ground, and suffers from very few recovery time afterwards. Additionally, Sanae can cancel any non-throw action with the Wind Summon at the expense of 500 meter, allowing for extended combos. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + +any direction| Summons wind in specified direction for 2 seconds Wind alters Sanae's movement and behavior of certain attacks Can cancel any non-throw attack for 500 Power|}} / | Remains inactive until activated by Wind Summon unless Wind is already present Projectile's trajectory affected by direction of Wind|}} / | Projectile's trajectory affected by direction of Wind Random behavior depending on packet outcome; Homing on Bad Luck on Great Luck & Poor Luck Damages self on Poor Luck|}} / | Overall trajectory affected by direction of Wind Requires full Kanako bar|}} / | version: Requires full Kanako bar|}} / | Summons bubble with 200 Life for 10 seconds Bubble can be moved with direction of Wind Requires full Suwako bar|}} / | Remains inactive until opponent is directly above or after 6 seconds Can manually activate by inputting or a second time Requires full Suwako bar|}} 'Hypers' / | Vertical trajectory affected by direction of Wind Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Uses 1000 Power|}} + | Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:sanaeR9x7pal1-4.png|1,4 ("Flanae"'s colors) |File:sanaeR9x7pal1-5.png|1,5 (Luigi's colors) |File:sanaeR9x7pal1-6.png|1,6 |File:sanaeR9x7pal1-7.png|1,7 |File:sanaeR9x7pal1-8.png|1,8 |File:sanaeR9x7pal1-9.png|1,9 (Hsien-Ko's colors) |File:sanaeR9x7pal1-10.png|1,10 |File:sanaeR9x7pal1-11.png|1,11 |File:sanaeR9x7pal1-12.png|1,12 (Dante's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *During Sanae's palette selection at the beginning of the match, entering or setting the character's name in the .def file to "Sanae Relica" will enable a hidden Time Trial mode. Nothing changes gameplay-wise, except that Sanae now displays a time counter in the corner. Defeating an opponent as quickly as possible will award the player with Sapphire, Gold, or Platinum Relics, depending on how fast she wins a round. The relics are awarded from winning the second round and onwards, and the time to get them is determined to how fast Sanae ends (doesn't matter if she wins, loses or ties) the first round. To maintain platinum, it's strictly necessary to keep winning best times in a row, since it's awarded from beating the best time, while Gold Relics are awarded from the best time to 30 seconds after said time and sapphire relics are awarded otherwise. *A feature that was leftover from testing involves setting Sanae's name in the .def file to "Full Faith Sanae", which keeps the Kanako and Suwako bars at full. *At any time during the match, if is pressed, an audio quote saying "I can circumcise penises" will play once. Setting Sanae's DEF file name to "ICCP" will result in the quote looping forever during the whole match. *Depending on the palette index used for Sanae in the match, Kanako will change to her own specific set of palettes, which corresponds to the 2nd palette group. Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made by Daniel9999999 Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2014 Category:Users of the Misogi }}